Industrial workers are tasked with managing complex industrial machines. While organizations can gather data internally to prepare recommended procedures, the data collected is limited to the industrial workers and industrial machines available to the organization. The resulting recommended procedures are static and often general, without taking into consideration the specific circumstances, such as specific performance condition of the industrial machine, the skill level of the industrial workers that prepared the recommended procedures or the skill level of the industrial workers that will use the recommended procedures. Accordingly, improvements are needed.